


jetlagged

by gothzabini (girl412)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Loneliness, M/M, New Years, Not much tho, Self-Discovery, Tattoos, bad dancing, harry potter randomly stares out of a window i just want you guys to know that, hm, i don't really know how to tag this, implied wolfstar because thats how i roll, neurodivergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl412/pseuds/gothzabini
Summary: Presenting a number of events ranging from sensory overload, sunrises on January first, Lily Luna's stick and pokes, dancing to songs that are practically ancient by now, and what the Potter household gets like when the old year is about to make way for the new.Or: the gap between best friends and boyfriends isn't that wide, as James and Teddy are about to discover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey i don't know what this is or where it came from  
> but here it is!!!!!!!!!! been ages since i wrote next-gen so im a little nervous abt posting, haha
> 
> this is complete. i don't have the energy to edit the second (and final) chapter right now, but i'll do it and post it by tomorrow or day after latest.

“Shh, let’s get out of here,” James says, his expression a cross between a soft smile and a ballsy smirk.  He runs a hand through his hair awkwardly, like his namesake would’ve done, before pressing one palm to the side of Teddy’s cheek. “I know you don’t like loud noises, yeah?” 

 “I like _you_ ,” Teddy points out, but  otherwise doesn’t deny the accusation. He takes James by the wrist and they both walk outside.  He can see Harry watching them as they leave, but he makes no move to stop them. It’s possible that he is surprised that Teddy even came, given how he knows how easy it is for Teddy to get sensory overload from events like this.

 Teddy supposes he’d thought Albus would have a quiet New Years’ party, but in retrospect he has no idea what gave him that impression. It’s only eleven PM and he’s already missing the relative silence of Andromeda’s, despite how maudlin she’s been of late.

 Inside, the lights are on. Albus is laughing to something Scorpius must’ve said, loud and unconcerned. He almost sounds like James in that moment –  absolutely unbothered by the real world. Scorpius is leaning heavily against Albus and looks completely smitten. Al has an arm around his waist and seems to be insistent on taking Scorpius everywhere he goes, as if they’re actually joined at the hip. They’re both engaged in conversation with Lily, whose eyes are bright with excitement. Lil’s always loved intellectual conversation and quality memes. Teddy thinks that Al and Scorp are probably the best to provide both things at one go.

Rose and Hugo are talking to the Scamander twins about something. Some of Al’s classmates whose names Teddy doesn’t know are building a card castle in the corner of the room, surprisingly with help from cousin Draco and his best friend, Aunt Pansy. Ginny and Astoria are sitting at the drinks table, probably talking about politics, if Ginny’s hand gestures are anything to go by. Harry’s standing at the window, Unspeakable Zabini next to him.  


There’s only a handful of people who know that’s who Blaise is, and Teddy only knows this by virtue of being Unspeakable Lupin.

 Andromeda has opted not to come, going to Narcissa’s place instead, and Teddy feels her absence almost vividly. It’s often feels like Andromeda, with all her grief, understands his bouts of sadness and loneliness better than anyone else. 

But there’s James. Of course there’s James – the most extroverted, the most cheerful and self-assured person, who seems to actually have his life in order despite being just 23. James, who laughs like he’s never been sad, James who has no enemies, James who’s friends with all of Al’s friends and knows them by name – James, who is more of a person than anyone Teddy knows – he’s all surplus, and James, an all consuming void full of sunlight, a galaxy of shooting stars, the one person Teddy can’t ignore in a crowd, or in an empty room. 

 James, who is opening the greenhouse shed door, and gently pushing Teddy inside. He closes the door and sits down next to Teddy, murmuring a _Lumos_. Teddy knows that this space is primarily a Potter kids hangout zone – this is where Albus told James and Lily about Scorpius, this is where James goes to sulk after losing Quidditch matches, this is where James and Albus get drunk together and where Lily made political posters and jokingly gave Albus that anarchy stick-and-poke tattoo on his ribs.

 “Alright, Lupin?” James says. Teddy nods. It occurs to him that James has been watching him very closely, albeit in a concerned way.

 “It’s not just the noise inside, is it?”

Teddy shakes his head. James moves a little closer to him, takes his hand. Wondering for the billionth time when exactly James had gotten taller than him, Teddy lets his head rest on James’s shoulder.  


 “Andi’s been maudlin,” Teddy admits. “She misses Mum and Dad and Sirius, and sometimes she talks about wanting to join them...on the other side. It scares me sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” James’s voice is gentle, calm, free of judgement, which is why Teddy says what he says next.  


 “Other times, I can relate. I think I know what that feels like.”

 Teddy waits for something harsh, a _get over yourself Lupin_ or a _you never really knew them anyway_ , despite knowing that James isn’t an arsehole. The one person he’d confided in over this hadn’t exactly tried to understand, and henceforth it wasn’t really something he’d talked about.

 James only sighs, wrapping his arms around Teddy.

 “Loss is a nuisance, yeah,” he says to him gently. “You’re a sorry sod, but it’s okay.”

Teddy closes his eyes.

 “For what it’s worth, they’d all be proud of you. You’re remarkable,” James says softly. “And you know you have family here anyway, right? My Mum and Dad, me, Albus, Lils? The Malfoys? Ted, there are so many people here who love you with all their heart. I know it’s not the same, but it’s something, right?”

“Of course. I’m not ungrateful. It’s just...” Teddy takes a deep breath. “Andi found some of Sirius’s letters addressed to Dad, and some of Dad’s old journals, and this one photo album full of pictures Mum took for fun, and. I really wish I’d known them.”  


James hums, and Teddy sighs, remembering with a feeling of shame that everybody has lost somebody in the war. That most people would relate to this, and that he isn’t _special_ for feeling this way.  


“Tell me more,” James prompts easily.  


“Remus.... Dad... especially,” Teddy manages to get out. “Lycanthropy can’t be inherited, but depression runs in families, and. He’s been through some of the things I’m going through right now.”  


“What exactly are you going through right now?”  


_Being in love with my best friend. Being lonely. Being young but not really appreciating it. Being tired._  


Teddy can’t say any of that stuff, so he just shrugs. “Adulthood is hard, Jamie.”  


Surprisingly, James laughs. “You’re telling _me_ ,” he says. “Highly successful Unspeakable Lupin, telling this kid fresh outta school, like I’d have no idea how fucking disorienting the whole thing is.”  


 “You’re not ‘ _fresh out of school’_ ,” Teddy points out. “You’ve been playing professional Quidditch since 2023.”

 “Not the point, and you know that.”

 “Besides, how do you know what I do for work?”

James smiles cheerfully enough, but his eyes are cunningly bright. Teddy reckons he could’ve sorted Slytherin if he’d wanted.

“I keep tabs on all  my best friends, Ted.”

Teddy raises an eyebrow.  


“Okay, Dad’s shit at telling lies,” James admits with a soft laugh. “Al and I interrogated him once, for fun. That precious nugget of information just _slipped out_.”  


“Bravo, James Sirius.”  


“Why, thank you, Mr. Lupin. I try.”  


Teddy chuckles, shifting awkwardly and curling up on the ground, putting his head on James’ lap. James idly runs a hand through Teddy’s hair.  


“Good and quiet out here, innit?” James says. “Better for your neurodivergent head?”  


“I’d reckon, yes,” Teddy says. “Mind if I kip for a bit on your lap?”  


“You’d do it anyway, even if I said no, wouldn’t you?” 

“.........maybe.” 

“Good for you, I say yes. Get some sleep, you perpetually tired man.” 

“G’nite Jamie. Don’t wake me up at midnight, yeah?” 

James frowns. “Wouldn’t be surprised if it’s already new year.”  

He casts a quick Tempus charm, which tells them that it’s 11:45. James casts a fleet of silencing charms, effectively insulating the entire room. 

“There. That’ll last a couple of hours, probably. Don’t want you to wake up for the countdown, unless you want to?” 

“I think I’ll pass,” Teddy admits, closing his eyes. “Sorry about being a killjoy.” 

“Hey, no, none of that,” James says gently. “You don’t apologize for your brain being whatever it is, stupid. That’s not within your control, and you’re brilliant at taking care of yourself.” 

 _No, I’m not,_ Teddy wants to say, but it dies in his throat. 

Instead, he just murmurs, “It’s hard.” 

“Yeah, I know,” James says softly. “Get some sleep. I’ll wake you up at sunrise, OK?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been maybe 13 hours since i posted chapter 1............ oh well  
> you'll understand the title from this, at least

“Happy new year, Lupin,” James says, shaking him awake. Teddy blinks, opening his eyes to see James leaning over him. James kisses his forehead, and Teddy registers the fact that in the background, Lily’s making some sort of giggling noise.

 “No, no, I want the constellation to be navy blue,” Albus says. “Scor loves that colour.”

 “Can we just go with the white glowy ink?” Lily responds. “On skin as dark as yours, I’m not sure how clearly that particular shade of blue is going to show.”

 “More tattoos?” Teddy asks, and James laughs and nods.

 “Not all of us can magic tattoos onto ourselves, babe,” he says casually. “Most of us have to brave the horror that is needles.”

 “Did you get any ink?”

 “Yeah, I’ll show you later.” James smiles at him like he’s got a secret, and Teddy, as always, is hooked.

  

“Sunrise time, Teddy!” James exclaims, taking his hand and gently manoeuvring him out of the shed. The sky is a conglomerate of baby pink and oranges, clouds dreamy and distant. The light illuminates James’ face, making him look more glorious than ever.

“Thanks, buddy,” Teddy says, looking back at the sky. “Any dreams for this year?”  


“Kinda, yeah,” James says. He’s looking at Teddy, and Teddy is keenly aware of it. Some of his senses have always been in overdrive – he thinks that’s another thing he has to thank Remus for.  


“Well, do enlighten. Winning Quidditch leagues, or?”  


“There are better things to be won,” James says simply, with a sort of solemnity that he rarely shows.  


 “I hope you win them, then,” Teddy says.

 James smiles, but something about it seems different from his usual smile. “Yeah,” he says.

 It’s only when they get into the Potter house, which is in a state of post-party shambles, that Teddy realises something – James missed the New Years countdown. For him.

 

James takes Teddy up to his room and shows him the tattoo. It’s a sketch of a narwhal, designed by Albus if the art style is anything to go by, and it’s on his left shoulder blade. It moves a little when Teddy’s hands experimentally touch it.  Teddy’s not sure if he imagines it or not, but he thinks a little shudder runs through James’ body.

“Hey,” Teddy says, because he needs to say something. “You missed the New Years’ Countdown for me?”

James turns to face him, and gives him a crooked smile. “Of course. A friend in need, and all that.” 

They’re interrupted by someone playing _Don’t Trust Me_ on the stereo system.  


“Why that song,” James groans. “If they were really going for meme songs, they should’ve played All Star or something.”

Teddy sings along, taking James’ hands and spinning him in circles, and James, after giving him a dirty look, joins in. The type of dancing that James is doing is the sort that Teddy usually only reserves for nights out clubbing, but he is determined not to be outdone. He presses his hips against James, and trails his fingers down James’ chest. 

James goes still.

“Catchy song, though. Even if there’s some implied misogyny in there, maybe.” 

“This is _not_ the time for song meta,” James murmurs, sounding out of breath.

“What is it the time for, then?” Teddy says, flashing him a grin. It’s rare for Teddy to get under James’ skin, and he wants to savour the moment. “I mean, you should’ve kissed me at midnight, but you missed it, and I think I’m a little jetlagged now.”

The sounds of Miley Cyrus’s _Who Owns My Heart_ begin to echo from down the hall.

“It’s Hugo, isn’t it,” James says, effectively killing the moment. Then, without warning, he begins to sing along, pressing his body back against Teddy’s, effectively rekindling the moment. James is always a force to be reckoned with, but when he moves like this – fluid and reckless and vibrant and full of energy – Teddy can’t help but think he’s the sexiest thing on the planet.

“I would ask how you know these lyrics, but – ”

“Lily. Obviously,” James says in between singing. “ _You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece, but sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark..._ ”

“James, are you serenading me?”

“Is it working?” 

Teddy laughs.

 

They get some lemonade once the music has stopped. Mercifully, Taylor Swift has begun to play, and as much as Teddy loves James, he is not ready to witness James go down on one knee and yell _Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone!_

Teddy leads James into the garden but this time, not towards the shed. They head over to their treehouse instead.  


“Did you get any sleep?” Teddy asks, once they’re both inside.

“Nah, rested a bit though,” James says. He looks somewhat nervous.

“Hey, I know I’ve had a hard night of it, but are you alright? You’re acting a little strange, mate.”

“What you said earlier, about kissing me at midnight,” James says, and he looks very serious. Teddy hasn’t seen him look this grave in years, almost. “What did you mean by it?” 

  


What is important to understand here about Teddy Lupin is this: he is a cautious being. He isn’t prone to impulsivity, or throwing caution to the wind, choosing instead to contemplate his actions before doing them. Teddy knows that this is another trait that can likely be traced back to his Dad, but, like his parents, he is also aware that you never achieve anything if you aren’t ready to take a risk.

Maybe it’s the concept of it being a new year, and a new person. But Teddy thinks that maybe he’s going to assert himself, say what he really means. Embody his mother, with all her _dive right into things_ , just for a bit.

 

“Hello? Earth to Teddy Lupin?” James looks confused, which is to be expected.

“What I meant is that I was looking forward to kissing you. It’s pretty much why I showed up to this party, as opposed to staying at home with Andromeda.”

“Oh,” James says. It’s not often that James Sirius Potter is stuck speechless, so Teddy cherishes this for a moment.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Teddy says. “Is that okay?”

“Who are you and where is my introverted best friend,” James murmurs, but he nods and puts a hand on Teddy’s cheek, closing his eyes.

It occurs to Teddy that James is _nervous._ He’s only seen James like this once before, and it’s not something they talk about now. Deciding to put James out of his misery, he leans forward, and kisses him gently. James gasps into his mouth, clearly surprised, which Teddy somehow finds endearing. And then, he kisses back firmly and determinedly, with all his heart, the way James always does things.

They’re both smiling when they break apart.

“Well?” James says, waiting for Teddy to say something.

“I like your narwhal tattoo,” Teddy says.

James punches him in the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is either the best thing or the worst thing, i will let YOU decide  
> hope you enjoyed it sjhfjkshfjfdgh


End file.
